A magnetic memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) manufactured by integrating a plurality of magnetoresistive elements and a plurality of transistors on a semiconductor substrate is suggested.
If the element size is reduced by scaling in the magnetic memory device, it is difficult to satisfy the desired characteristics.